The Unexpected Roommate
by Jasperann
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke become roommates through a twist of fate or a little match making by friends. Their friends know what is good for them, but do they? Bellarke, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy, Miller, Jasper, Monty, Lexa, Abby, Kane, and anyone else I decided to bring into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(All errors are my own.)

 **Clarke**

"This is going to be an amazing opportunity for you Clarke. I'm glad you found a roommate to help with the cost of living in the city." Her mom, Abby, told her as she folded up one of her shirts to put in the final box that needed packed. Not that she 'really' needed help to pay for the place, her father had made a name for himself and his business really made it so neither of them had to work if they didn't want to. Her trust fund made sure of that. But she did want too, she had to make her own way and be like the rest of the world. And she knew why her mom clung to her job.

If she was honest with herself she was a little nervous. But she was finally getting to do what she loved, sure she was an intern, but drawing was a passion and graphic design was pretty close to the same creativity it took to draw. Sometimes even more challenging. Which was a good thing. It would keep her busy.

She was moving over four hours away from the only home she had ever known. To top that off she was moving in with some girl she had never met. She was a sister of someone that Clarke's best friend knew. The extent of their conversations had been through instant messaging, texting, and e-mail. She guessed that was part of the 'on the move' and traveling for her sport the girl did. Not much time for face to face. Not that it mattered much. Clarke was just looking for a roommate and in four short hours she would meet her anyways. She couldn't be that bad if Raven was vouching for her.

"Will Belle be meeting you at the apartment?" Her mom asked, the tape she was using to close up the box drowning out some of her words.

"Yeah. We are planning on arriving around the same time." She pushed her hair out of her face. Her long curls always seemed to get in the way.

"Well at least you two can help each other unload. It will be good bonding time for you both." Her mom paused and tapped the top of the last box that needed taped up. "It looks like you are all set. Call me if you need anything! I will be there, no matter what time." Her mom dusted her hands off on her jeans. She was normally in scrubs and she was also normally at work. Clarke had toyed with going the same route her mom had, into medicine. But then when her dad had died and nothing could be done to save him, she knew she couldn't live with that sort of thing on a daily basis. She had to follow her passion instead.

"See you soon mom." Clarke wrapped her arms around her mom in a tight hug; besides college this was the furthest away she had ever been. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to come. This was a happy day she would not cry.

"Be good." Abby told her with a watery smile after she had climbed into her packed and crowded car. With a small smile and a wave Clarke backed out of the driveway and started her drive to the city, to her new home.

 **Bellamy**

Bellamy pulled out of his driveway after saying goodbye to his little sister Octavia and their mother. They always wanted the best for him and this small crack into the minor leagues was what he needed, he had played Hockey all through high school and college and he was ready for this. If he played well the NHL would possibly pick him up next Fall.

It was almost like it was meant to be. Hell his roommate situation was thanks to Octavia's friend Raven knowing someone that also needed a roommate. Everything happens for a reason. At least that is what his mom always said.

After the short 3 hour drive to his new place he called up Murphy and Lincoln to tell them he had arrived. He had played hockey with Murphy in high school and against him in a few games in college; they were finally on the same team again. Lincoln and him had met a year ago at an open clinic and became friends from that.

They helped him make short work of moving his stuff into the apartment. He picked the room with a view of the city horizon. He could just see the major league hockey stadium in the distance from his room. It was the benefit of arriving earlier than his roommate, O had said Clarke would be here around 4pm; he had a little over an hour before he should arrive.

Turning from the view he faced his friends with a broad smile. "Thanks so much for moving me in."

"It's about time you arrived to be honest. Party tonight?" Murphy suggested. "Break the place in a bit?" He looked around the room an eyebrow raised. "I know some ladies."

"Where did you find this one?" Lincoln quietly murmured from his position leaning against the wall. He nodded in the direction of Murphy a serious look on his face.

"He didn't have much choice, we went to school together." Murphy admitted.

Bellamy laughed as he remembered the physical fight that they had gotten into that actually made them become friends. Murphy had been flirting with his sister and Bellamy had heard the rumors of his history with the girls and did what any good big brother would have. He beat the crap out of him. The flirting stopped and Murphy moved onto another girl and they formed a sort of friendship after that.

"As much as I'd love to party, I'm not sure my nerdy new roommate would be up for that on the first night in a new place." Bellamy sighed and ran a hand across the back of his neck. He did want to hang out, he just didn't want the new guy to get spooked and decided not to room with him. He needed a roommate, without one he couldn't afford this place. "We could go out. Show me around?"

"Sounds like a plan." Murphy replied clapping his hands together in anticipation. "You coming, tall, dark, and broody?" He quipped at Lincoln.

Lincoln remained quite and lifted a single eyebrow. "I think you should have left him where you found him." He glanced at Bellamy with a slight smile to his lips.

"Oh you know you want to go." Murphy walked over to Lincoln and clapped him on the shoulder. "We can find you a lady, or not, your preference. If you know what I mean."

"Hands off." Lincoln shrugged and moved away from the close proximity that Murphy had put them in. "But, yeah, I'm going to go." His dark eyes shown with the same anticipation that Murphy had, the season hadn't started yet and partying was something they didn't do a lot of once practice started. Which was in two days.

"Great! Well I need to go get cleaned up, I'll be back around in a few hours to grab you two." Murphy replied.

"I'll be back by 6." Lincoln informed them as he followed Murphy to the door.

"See you guys then." Bellamy answered.

 **Clarke**

Her hands were full and she knew she probably shouldn't have brought a box up before seeing the apartment or even knowing if Belle had arrived yet. But she wanted to get the unpacking started and get settled. It had already taken her an hour longer to arrive than planned due to an accident on the freeway.

Now that she was at her door and she was struggling with the damn key she knew she should have just come up and unlocked the door before starting to unload. "Ugh!" She grumbled as the key slipped from her grip, again.

Setting the box down, like she should have done the first time she had dropped the key, she unlocked the door and then pushed it open with the box after retrieving it from the floor. The sight she was met with stopped her in her tracks, there was a man coming out what could only be the bathroom, in a towel. OMG! Wrong apartment.

"Uh-I—Sorry!" Clarke blurted the same time the guy said, "Oh hey, you must be Clarke's girl, I'm Bellamy, let me get some clothes on." His words were a little muffled as he finished drying his curly hair.

Clarke was speechless, her eyes wide as she took in his chest. The words he said didn't register and she stood in the doorway as he went to get some clothes on. He was out in what felt like seconds a pair of shorts on and pulling a shirt over his head. "So, is Clarke here too?" He asked her as he approached a full smile that lit up his eyes graced his face.

"There must be some mistake." Clarke replied finally finding her voice. "I think I'm in the wrong place, I am rooming with a girl named Belle. My friend said this was the apartment." She held up the key as proof of her words.

"Yeah, there must be, because I'm rooming with a guy named Clarke. You aren't his girlfriend?" His voice was slightly confused, but he said her name he really thought she was supposed to be a guy. She was going to kill Raven.

"I am Clarke. That makes you Belle-?" She trailed off uncertain.

He turned red as a blush flushed his cheeks, "Bellamy. My name is Bellamy. My sister said you were a guy. I mean I would have never agreed to this if I knew you were a chick."

Clarke felt her eyebrows shoot up at him calling her a 'chick', she was not a baby chicken, and she hated that word to describe females. "Excuse me? Chick? I'm a woman, not a bird." She could feel her anger flow to the surface, such a common thing since her father had died.

"Whoa, calm down princess, it's just a word." He held his hands up in surrender a slight grin still on his handsome face. Wait. Handsome? She needed some boundaries from her thoughts immediately.

"Princess? You don't even know me!" She replied and pushed past him into the apartment. She was not leaving, this was her dream and she would not give up on it because of some guy. Considering she liked both sex's it didn't matter much that he was a guy and not a girl, she could have been just as attracted to him if he had been a girl instead. There her thoughts went again, damn. She needed to do something about that.

"I know enough." He replied, it was almost like he wanted to get a rise out of her.

"Whatever." She brushed him off wishing she could brush her attraction to him away as easily. Moving towards the only door she hadn't seen him come out of she pushed it open to find a bedroom that was about the size of hers back home. Fully furnished as promised. Placing the box down on the bed she put her hands on her hips as she took in the room. The lighting was perfect for her art. Home. She felt it in her chest; this was where she was supposed to be.

"So we are going to do this?" Bellamy's voice came from the doorway to her room. She turned to see his arms crossed across his chest and leaning on the doorframe. His stance said he was relaxed, but his words said he was unsure.

"By do this, you mean live together?" She quipped. Now was the best time to set those boundaries for both of them. "It's not a big deal. I like girls." -And guys, but she wasn't going to tell him that, that would be dangerous. She shrugged like it was no big deal. Her eyes followed his adams apple as he swallowed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, that is great. Perfect even." He responded, fake cheer in his voice.

 **Bellamy**

She brushed past him again on her way out of her bedroom and he had to hold back a groan. He could do this. Sure she was hot and a little mouthy, but she liked girls, it would allow him to focus on his career he couldn't afford any distractions. Hell, he had to do this, he didn't have a choice, it wasn't like there were other apartments that needed roommates and he was not living with Murphy and the gang that was out of the question.

He turned to watch her walk back to the door. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. When she left the apartment he walked over and grabbed his phone off of the counter and punched in the number to call his sister.

"Bell, you all settled in?" Her happy voice came over the line after two rings.

"Don't you Bell me. Why didn't you tell me Clarke was a girl?" The words seemed to explode from him.

"She is great! Isn't she?" Octavia replied her words still holding happiness but sounding a little smug now.

"O—" He warned.

"Oh come on Bell, relax. She is great. Perfect for you even."

"You know I'm not looking for a relationship. Besides she likes girls."

"Good you guys are getting to know each other. But listen Jasper just showed up I've gotta go. Love you!"

"Wait, O, I'm not—" the silence of her hanging up on him answered his words. Frustration ran through him and he ran his fingers through his damp hair. Damn it, where was his nerdy roommate he was promised.

Bellamy turned towards the door as it opened again revealing Clarke with more boxes. Shit. He should help her bring them in. He was losing all his manners and it had only been a few minutes in her presence. His mom would beat him.

"Here, let me." He told her as he took the box from her arms, their hands brushing slightly. The awareness that he had for her was unnatural. Hopefully it would fade. He turned from her and quickly put the box in her room. "Lead the way princess, I'll help you unload." He had quickly fallen in love with that nickname for her and he didn't think anything would make him stop using it. She glared at him, but there was a small smile he thought he could see trying to come out. She liked it too.

They made quick work of her stuff and he pulled out two of his glasses and filled them with water and ice from the fridge and offered one to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took the offered water gratefully. He got caught up in watching her close her eyes and take a long drink of the water, like she had been lost in a dessert for a week and it was her salvation. Oh god, he didn't think this attraction was going to go anywhere. When she took the glass away from her now damp lips he couldn't break himself out of the spell until she raised her eyebrows at him and cocked her head a little to the side. "Aren't you thirsty?" She gestured at his still full glass and he snapped out of the spell he had been under. Without a word he lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink. His eyes never left hers and he could swear that she watched his movements hungrily.

* * *

A/N ~ I've been working on this for a while, the idea came to me when reading a Romance book about a hockey player in college being really dedicated to his sport until the girl comes along and then he realizes he can have both. I've always been a sucker for roommates/best friends turned romantic and for match making. The fact that Raven and Octavia are obviously working together to set these two up will be fun to work with. I DO plan on exploring Clarke being with someone other than Bellamy. But Bellarke IS end game. If you've read any of my other work you know I am full of angst, not much fluffy... I don't know how to write fluff really. So tell me what you think. I love reading reviews. (Oh and if you are reading some of my other work, I am writing a chapter for The Chosen one right now.) Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The knock on the door broke them away from each other. "That is someone I'm expecting." He told her as he brushed past her and went to answer the door. He opened it revel Lincoln on the other side. Thank God for Lincoln and his calmness, it could only help right now. "Hey." He held the door wider for his friend to enter.

"Lincoln-?" He heard Clarke exclaim behind him before he watched her launch herself into his arms and give him a tight hug. "What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?" She asked him as she pulled away from him.

Bellamy squinted between them. "How do you two know each other?"

Lincoln looked from him to Clarke and then seemed to shake his head slightly at Clarke before she looked at him. "Wait- this is who you were expecting?"

"Yes. How do you two know each other?" Bellamy repeated. His arms crossed in front of him as he waited for one of them to respond.

"He-" Clarke broke off when she looked towards Lincoln again and he shook his head slightly again, "He- uh – he is friends with my girlfriend, Lexa." Clarke said. "I met him a few years ago in college." Bellamy felt like she was leaving something out but he didn't know what. He'd met Lexa briefly while they were out at a bar one night and he didn't remember much about her besides her commanding presence. He couldn't imagine someone like Clarke _with_ her.

"So, Bellamy, this is your nerdy roommate you were talking about? I thought you said she was a guy." Lincoln asked a full grin covering his dark face a slight glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Bellamy replied as he rubbed the back of his neck to ease the embarrassment, at the same moment Clarke turned on him like a rabid tiger and spit out "Nerdy?!" Bellamy felt like he could kick Lincoln in that moment.

"Well, Octavia said you were really into computers. Like REALLY into them." His explanation was lame and he knew it. Like a love of computers made someone a nerd, half the population walked around with computers in the form of phones in their pockets.

"But we," she paused and pointed between them, "have been having conversations for the last three weeks over text and e-mail. Have I mentioned computers once?"

"What? We haven't talked." He told her.

 _What the fuck?_

"Yes we have." She poked him in the chest while she pulled out her phone to show him proof.

"Well, Princess, that is not me. I don't know who you were talking to, but it wasn't me."

"Oh, really?" She hit on the call button and looked at him in challenge.

When it started to ring she put the phone up to her ear, obviously expecting to have his phone go off. He held it up to show her that it was indeed _not_ ringing. She met his triumphant gaze for a moment before breaking eye contact and pulling her phone from her ear.

"Then there is someone pretending to be you. Someone that knew when you'd be here today, and knows all about your hockey career. Who would do that?" She looked back at Bellamy hoping for an answer that would make sense. Lincolns quite chuckle pulled her from Bellamy's deep brown eyes.

"I would think that it is the person that put you two in this situation." Lincoln's calm voice informed them both. "But that's not what I'm here for—where is Murphy?"

"He texted a little bit ago and should be here soon." Bellamy answered, clearly thankful for a change in subject.

 **Clarke**

She still wasn't done with this conversation and she would figure out why her friends thought this was acceptable behavior. What kind of crap was that? She would be calling Raven later. "Who is Murphy?"

"Uh, a friend. We are going out tonight, I didn't think that my new 'nerdy' roommate would be up for partying." Bellamy teased her putting air quotes around nerdy. He was dangerous when he teased. She suppressed a smile and raised an eyebrow instead.

"What if I am up for it?" Bad idea, she could feel it in her gut, but she has had worse ones.

"It would be a good way for you two to get acquainted." Lincoln supplied with a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, sure." Bellamy gestured at her, "But you'll need to get something else on. Wouldn't want you to embarrass us."

Clarke looked down at her frayed and holey jeans and her yellow top with dirt now on it from moving boxes and she couldn't help to agree with him. "Don't worry, I know how to dress." She snarked at him.

20 minutes later she was ready. She was a no frills type of girl but she could dress up for a night out in no time. She had never been able to understand the girls that needed hours to get ready. Her black pants formed to her shapely legs and the black heels accented them even more. She topped it all off with a soft blue sleeveless top that had a nice little v-neck. Her makeup was light.

When she left her room she found that Murphy had arrived. His mouth dropped open and he sauntered over to her, "Hello beautiful." He looked her up and down once with a low whistle before his eyes landed at her cleavage. "We may not need to go out after all." He told the boys behind him.

"Eyes up here Romeo." She slowly pointed to her eyes. She knew his type and he didn't bother her much. He may even be fun to mess with sometime, not as something serious. She was sure he didn't do serious.

"Murphy you aren't her type." Bellamy came up next to his friend. His eyes traveled over her in silent approval as well and it made her feel hot. "She likes girls." He supplied when Murphy looked at him for more information.

"Well, I could change that." He laughed. Clarke held in her snort. If she really only liked girls she would be willing to bet that he could not change that fact, or any guy for that matter, like it's a choice. Whatever.

"Sure you could Romeo." She reached out and patted Murphy's arm with a laugh. "So are we going to stand around here all night or are we going to go have some fun?" She turned to Bellamy for an answer, he seemed like the leader of the pack.

"I'm up for some fun." Bellamy agreed. "Where are we going Murphy?"

"The drop ship. It is a space themed bar, pretty cool. Great dance floor. Hot chicks."

Clarke again had to hold in her laugh. She had pegged Murphy 100% right.

 **Bellamy**

He took a long swallow of his third beer as he watched Clarke dance by herself on the dance floor. The way her body moved and the way her jeans hugged her ass gave him a hard on. His new roommate would be the death of him.

"You should go dance with her." Lincoln called to him over the loud music.

"Clarke? No. That would be a bad idea, besides she doesn't like guys." At least that was a consolation to his ego, she didn't like any guys, and it wasn't only him.

Lincolns laugh surprised him and he pulled his gaze away from her perfect curves to look at his friend. "What?"

"Did she tell you she doesn't like guys?"

"Yeah, one of the first things she told me." He nodded.

He laughed again but remained silent. Instead he put down his beer and headed out to the dance floor. When he made it to Clarke he pulled her close and whispered something in her ear that she responded with a laugh to while she looked in Bellamy's direction.

When they started to dance together Bellamy couldn't take any more of it and he let his gaze travel over the rest of the dance floor. There had to be a 'puck fuck' here somewhere, some girl that didn't want an attachment and would get his mind off of Clarke for a while. He found her in the crowd her eyes already on him and it only took a slight grin to pull her over to him.

"Bellamy Blake in the flesh!" She said to him when she was close enough. "I had heard you transferred here. Just my luck it seems."

"Just my luck you mean." He flirted with her as she broke down all of the personal space boundaries by plastering herself to him. All of the girls that followed the hockey teams around were like this, just horny enough and wanting a piece of the fame for only a moment. His hand landed on her ass and pulled her against his already hard dick. She motioned to the hallway that lead to the bathrooms and pulled him after her.

He went willingly. She pulled him out the back door and into the alleyway where she leaned up against the brick wall and pulled him to her. She made quick work of his zipper and freed him to the night air. He pulled a condom out of his back pocket, he never went anywhere without them. The last thing he wanted was to find out he had a baby Blake from one of his random fucks, or to get any STD. He tore open the packet and rolled it on. Then he reached for her and pulled up her skirt to find she had nothing on underneath.

One dip of his fingers told him she didn't need any help getting ready and he took her wrapping a leg around him as invitation enough. One swift movement and he was fucking her. Her soft cries and words of encouragement pushed him harder. It was over in minutes due to his constant attraction to Clarke. Not his best performance that was for sure. He made up for it by working the girl to an orgasm with his fingers. He didn't need rumors to get out that he wasn't any good at what he did.

"Mmmm, that was good." She murmured as she came down from her high. "If you want to do it again sometime call me." She told him as she fixed her skirt and then handed him a piece of paper with her name and phone number already written on it. He had already fixed his clothing and he nodded in agreement even though he knew he would never be calling Erica again. He didn't go back in for seconds. One and done. That was his motto.

 **Clarke**

She had watched as Bellamy went down the hallway with that random girl. Not that she would admit it to anyone but she kept an eye on the same doorway to see him return. The girl came back first and her clothing was a little rumpled. Then he came out of the hallway and tossed a piece of paper into the nearest trashcan. His hair looked like fingers had run through it. And she didn't care. Not really.

She turned her eyes away from watching him before he could look over and catch her. Lincoln had called her out on her lie to Bellamy right before Bellamy had taken that girl for a little ride. He had promised to keep her secret as long as she kept his. He was dating Octavia who apparently was Bellamy's little sister. How she didn't know Octavia had a brother was beyond her, they had hung out enough times, but she supposed the topic of families never did come up.

When a cute girl started to dance in her space she decided to take her up on her silent invitation. They moved together and Clarke ran her hands down her back over her braids before pulling her closer. "What is your name beautiful?" Clarke asked next to her ear.

"Nilah, and yours?"

"Clarke."

They danced for a while before Clarke had to break away and head back to the table for a drink. Nilah had stayed behind on the dance floor.

"Don't you think your girlfriend is going to be a little upset?" Bellamy asked her as soon as she approached the table.

"My girlfriend?" Clarke laughed.

"Lexa."

"Oh, no she will be fine. We aren't serious."

"Well I wouldn't share you that is for sure." Bellamy responded, his tone serious.

"But you would expect me to share you though, huh?" She thought of him leaving with that girl for a quickie. Or what she assumed was a quickie.

"I don't think you'd mind." The beer in his hand obviously unlocked the filter between his brain and his mouth.

"Oh really?" She went around to his side of the table her drink in hand. The alcohol running through her veins made her bolder than she would be with him normally. "Is that so?"

"Oh that is 'so' Princess." He replied and stepped closer to her after another swallow of his beer. "Want to give it a try?"

She looked at him like she might take him up on the offer and she closed the distance between them. Her body molded into his and all of the alerts going off in her brain were muted by how much she had already drank. She raised her free hand and trailed her nails down the side of his neck. She could feel him shiver at the contact and she could feel her own body respond. His eyes dipped down to her lips and then back to her eyes before she responded. "I'm sorry I don't do sloppy seconds." She told him and pushed herself away from him before she proved those words wrong.

Clarke set down her drink after finishing it in one gulp and then headed back to the dance floor.

* * *

 **A/N ~ Thanks for reading. I do love writing this story. Hope you are enjoying it as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Bellamy**

He groaned loudly as he tried to open his eyes to the morning light. His hangover made his head pound and he flung an arm over his eyes. The things he had said to Clarke last night made him groan again. _Fuck._ Why had his drunken brain forgotten he had to live with her? The Puck Fuck really hadn't done anything to tame his attraction for her either. The proof was there for her to feel when she had leaned into him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Well he wouldn't be a Blake if he didn't screw up every once in a while. He could face her and he would apologize for his behavior. Right after his head stopped it's pounding.

He must have dozed back off because the light that came in through the windows the next time he opened his eyes was at least mid afternoon light. But it wasn't the light that woke him it was the music. It was loud. It was coming from just outside his room, somewhere in the apartment. At least his hang over had receded a bit and he could actually attempt to get out of bed without hurling all over the place.

He pulled on his lounge around the house pants and made his way to the bathroom to brush the foul taste out of his mouth. With fresh breath and a empty bladder he headed to the kitchen to cook up some bacon. Maybe even some eggs. The perfect cure for a hangover, he sighed as the bacon popped and sizzled in the pan.

"Oh you are awake." Clarke burst from her room, the music even louder now that her door was open. She had a brush of blue paint on her cheek and she was in a light green tank top with some really short shorts that were barely visible at the bottom of her shirt. Her feet were bare and he realized the jeans the previous night had not truly shown off the perfectness of her legs.

He grunted a response, not yet ready to talk. He pulled the first few slices of bacon off the griddle and put a few more on. Never can have too many slices of bacon.

"Mmm, bacon." She said as she plucked up one of the just finished pieces and took a bite.

"Don't mind if you do." He snarked at her and gestured from the bacon in her hand to her full mouth with the fork he was using to flip the bacon.

She grinned at his gravely voice. "Hangover? Party a little too much last night?"

"How are you not hung over?" He grumbled as she snagged another slice of bacon.

" _I'm_ not a lightweight." She gestured at him with _his_ bacon, obviously meaning he was a lightweight.

"Right." He focused on finishing his bacon. He moved the plate out of her reach but she just came around the island and stood next to him as she snagged another slice. "You know you could have made your own." He informed her dryly. Really he didn't mind sharing, he had been cooking for Octavia for years since their mom was always at work.

"Where is the fun in that?" She chuckled, she crossed her bare feet at the ankles and leaned back against the island while she watched him cook the last of the bacon and start the eggs.

"Did you want eggs too?" He decided to ask before she took those too.

"No, I'm not an egg person. I like meat."

He was positive there was a double meaning to her comment but then he lived in the gutter most of the time. It brought back memories of the night before and he cringed inwardly, "About last night—" He trailed off as he flipped his eggs.

"No worries. Lets just move past it." She shrugged like it was no big deal and he sighed in relief.

"Okay. Deal. Let's just start fresh."

"Yeah, absolutely. We just need to lay out the ground rules for living with each other." She poured herself some OJ and offered some to him before putting it away.

It was all so domestic. He never did anything like this with any of the girls he slept with. None of the girls he slept with ever made it back to his home. The only other girl he had ever spent this type of time with was his sister, so he felt like he was in a new zone and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Right, ground rules. What are yours?"

"One. No bringing home random girls to fuck. Do that some where else." Her nose crinkled when she said it.

"Okay." He said.

"Just okay? You are good with that one?" She looked over at him shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, sure. I don't bring them home anyways." He dismissed rule number one as a no big deal. "What is two?"

"No loud parties during the week, I need my sleep. I do not function without it and I have to be up early for this new job."

"Okay. I will be practicing most of the time and drinking is a big no during the season. I might have a few after a game or something but that is the extent."

She nodded as if considering his words, "Three, put the toilet set back down when you are done. Both seats. Germs are bad. And swimming in it at night is not cool either."

He almost let himself laugh. Octavia would have had his head if he ever left the seat up. "Okay, do you have more?"

"Maybe, eventually. But that is about it. Do you have any rules?"

"I'm not much of a rule maker." He admitted.

 **Clarke**

She was a rule maker and a rule follower. Anytime she had deviated from that path bad things happened. She suppressed a shiver at the memory of the accident that had taken her father from them.

"Hey, I could make up some rules if it would make you feel better." Bellamy told her mistaking her sadness as a lack of his own rules. He gave her a smile. God his smile did things to her, it was sinful.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, anything for you princess. Okay—one, no chewing with your mouth open when I'm around. No one needs to see your food." He paused as she did just that. "Two, no dirty socks laying around." She wiggled her bare toes. "Three—hmmm—" He tapped the spatula against his chin in thought. "Let's see... Okay I've got it, no drinking from the cartons. Germs are bad." He repeated her words from earlier.

"I think I can handle that."

The space between them seemed to close during their conversation and she realized she was less than a few inches from touching him. With the way his pants hung on his hips and the trail of hair downwards made her mouth water. She'd have to be dead not to feel what he was making her feel. And he wasn't even doing anything but teasing her and smiling.

"Anyways, I should go clean up my paint and stuff." She pushed a stray curl behind her ear and moved away from him.

"You have some on your face too." He told her. She could feel herself flush red. Sometimes she got so into her painting that nothing else seemed to matter. He stepped closer to her and reached out his thumb to brush it across the dried paint on her cheek. "Right here."

"Thanks." She replied before turning and going back to her room as fast as humanly possible without running there. After the door was safely closed she pressed her full weigh into it with a sigh. Why did he have to have a personality too? Weren't the good looks enough? Someone hated her and she had a feeling who it was. She turned down her music so that she would be able to hear Raven when she picked up but kept it loud enough that Bellamy couldn't hear her talking.

"Hey Clarke!" Raven responded when she answered her phone on the second ring. "I honestly thought you would call earlier, but then O told me that she talked to Lincoln and that you went out and partied with them last night. I'm so happy it is working out!" The cheer in her voice was real, she thought she had true match making skills.

"Raven I can't believe you did this to me! What were you thinking?"

"We, because it was O and I, were thinking you'd be perfect for each other." She sounded like she had the phone on her shoulder as she worked on another one of her projects.

"You know I'm with Lexa." Clarke reminded her best friend for the millionth time.

"Oh whatever. Lexa isn't good for you and you know it. Hell we all know it. Besides I thought you were on one of your breaks." She sighed and Clarke could hear something being cranked in the background.

"We are. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm on a break from everyone." Not that her body was listening to her.

"Just give him a chance Clarke, what could it hurt?"

"How about no."

"He is a good guy. He has taken care of O for her whole life at least according to her."

"How did I not even know that she had a brother?"

"Maybe because you have been so absorbed in earning your degree you haven't asked." Raven answered honestly. "Monty just showed up, I've got to go. We will come hang out next weekend, help you break in the new place. Promise."

"Okay." Clarke agreed. They said their goodbyes and she dropped her phone onto her bed with a shake of her head. Her friends meant well, but she truly wanted a break from any kind of real relationship. She was tired of the fights and tired of the emotions. If she could have the sex without the emotion she would in a heart beat.

Maybe they were right, maybe he would be the best thing for her, and he didn't seem to do serious either. But then she remembered that they were actually going to be living together for the next six months at least and she didn't want to mess that up. It would be major awkward if it didn't work out the way she planned. That solved it; she would keep her hands to herself.

 **Bellamy**

After he was done with his food he rinsed his plate and put it into the dishwasher before heading over to the couch and flipping through the channels. He found the sports center channel and they were doing a feature on the hockey teams he would be playing against. One of the teams caught his eye 'The Grounders', they looked like they meant business and they took no prisoners. He would have to be careful on the ice with them. The rest looked like teams he had gone up against in the past.

He started to zone out the TV and think about Clarke. No matter how much he kept telling himself that she is off limits his brain just didn't listen. Even he knew that having sex with his roommate was a bad idea, not that it was an option if she liked girls. But he could swear he had some sort of effect on her.

Absently he ran his hand over his chest as he thought of Clarke and hockey and the up coming season. Yeah he didn't need the distraction that would bring.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't realize Clarke had appeared next to the couch until she spoke. "So, what are we watching? My first day is tomorrow so I'm not planning on going out."

She sat down next to him on the couch, her bare leg pressed to his. The contact went straight to his dick and he sat up a little to hide it. "Watch what you want, I'm not really into anything right now." He passed the remote to her. She didn't fully have it when he let go and it fell between them.

"Oh, sorry—" she told him as she rested her left hand on his leg and reached down for the lost controller with her right. Her body was turned towards him and he could see more of her cleavage than he should.

"Is it true?" He found himself asking.

She stopped reaching for the controller to look up at him. "Is what true?"

"That you only like girls." His voice had gone thick and it cracked a little.

"Not only." She admitted. Her words made it feel like her hand was going to burn a hole into his leg. He knew it. What he had sensed hadn't been wrong. "But I don't do serious." She added on after a hesitation.

"Neither do I." He told her.

"But—" She paused and took her hand off of his leg like she just realized it was there. "Us living together, we should keep it platonic."

"Yeah, of course. It makes sense." It would probably kill him but it did make sense.

"Great. So what type of movies do you watch?" Clarke changed the subject effortlessly.

Bellamy thought for a moment, "Anything to do with Gods, ancient Greece, ancient Egypt, ancient Rome. You know like Gods of Egypt or those types of movies, oh, and a little bit of Sci-fi and action adventure."

"And you called me the nerdy one." She laughed at him.

"You aren't going to let me live that down, huh?"

"Not anytime soon." She agreed.

 **Clarke**

She rolled over to the sound of her alarm and wildly flung out her arm to quite it. Just 5 more minutes.

They had stayed up later than she had planned the night before talking and laughing with each other. The TV had been just background noise. It had been nice and she was glad she had set the rule of keeping it platonic between them. She had a feeling he would be a great friend and she'd hate to ruin that for a little bit of sex, no matter how much she may be attracted to him. And there was no denying that she was. Thankfully she was also an adult and she could keep her hands to herself, at least where he was concerned.

Her alarm went off for the second time and she begrudgingly sat up in bed after turning it completely off. "Alright, I'm up." She told her room.

She had given herself extra time to get ready and get to work early that morning so she took her time with her morning routine and only the knock on the bathroom door made her move faster and finish up brushing her teeth. "One second." She called past her toothbrush and it sounded more like 'wan secone'. So she opened the bathroom door to a grinning and rumbled Bellamy. His curly hair was going in all directions and he was in those pants that just hung on his hipbones. She may need to add another rule, no shirtless Bellamy.

"Hey Princess, taking your time I see." He teased her.

"I'm finished it's all yours. I'm heading out, see you… uh… when I see you?" Her goodbye ended in a question and she rushed to cover her words. "I mean you don't have to tell me when you will be home or anything."

"That's good to know." He grinned. "But I'll be done with practice around 7:30 and I'll probably be home around 8:00 to fall into bed."

"Okay. So yeah, see you later."

They barely saw each other the rest of the week. Other than a few minutes each morning and a few words between them before Bellamy did exactly what he said he would and he fell into bed early. Practice was kicking his ass apparently.

* * *

 **A/N ~ We that was fluffy... I don't normally do fluffy... I'm more of an angst writer, but this is what wanted to come out. Hope you enjoy the fluff while it lasts. Oh and for sure let me know what you think, it makes me write faster. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Clarke**

It had been a long week and she was ready for some time with her friends. She had stopped at the store on the way home and had a bunch of different alcoholic drinks and some munchies. It was the perfect way to unwind from the mentally exhausting first week at her internship and Bellamy mentioned that he was going to invite some of his teammates over as well.

A knock on the door pulled her away from arranging the munchies on the counter. She had bought a lot because she was unsure how much hockey players ate and if it was anything like football players then it was a lot.

"We're here!" Raven cried as soon as the door was opened. She walked in followed by Monty, Octavia, Harper, and Jasper. They all wrapped her in a hug at the same time. Losing their balance they all fell to the floor in a pile of laughter. Bellamy chose that moment to come out of the bathroom. He took in the scene before him and licked his lips with a smile, obviously holding back a laugh.

"I didn't know it was that kind of party Clarke." Bellamy really did laugh then. "But I'm up for it." He added with a wink.

"Gross Bell, I'm your sister." Octavia said as she detangled herself from everyone else and slugged him in the arm.

"Well, minus you of course." Bellamy told her and she hit him again playfully. "Ouch!"

"In your dreams Bellamy." Clarke told him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Bellamy looked away with answering. But she could have sworn he wanted to say something else.

Monty held his hands out for Jasper and Harper and helped them up while Clarke and Raven climbed to their feet.

"Hey Bellamy, it's been a while." Raven said in way of greeting once she was on her feet. "Guy's this is Bellamy, Clarkes new roommate and Octavia's brother."

The boys nodded in greeting and Harper gave a little wave and nod. Then Jasper and Monty headed over to the food and started to stuff their faces like they hadn't had anything to eat for a week.

"Raven it's good to see you." He gave her a nod. "I actually know Jasper and Monty already. They hang around with O."

"Okay, so this is Harper." Clarke introduced them. "Now that that is out of the way, when do you team mates get here?"

"I told them around eight, so not too long. It is just Murphy, Lincoln, and Miller. Maybe some girl that Murphy picked up."

 **Bellamy**

The boys arrived just after eight; it had been a long week for all of them with practice being so brutal. Eight to ten hour days of practice and then all of the med checks to make sure they were clear for the ice. Their first game was on Sunday so they had Saturday as a rest day. Today had been a short practice followed by their last med check before the game. They were all ready for a little unwinding.

"Hey Clarke looking good!" Murphy called to her as he came in the door. He took another look at Clarke and had to agree that she did look good. But he was actively not thinking about what she looked like or how she acted or anything besides the fact that she is his roommate.

"Thanks Romeo." She raised the glass of some type of drink she had just made up at Murphy in a silly toast. "However, I am not your Juliet, you'll have to find someone else." Murphy laughed in response.

"Guy's this is Miller, Miller these are Clarke's friends – Raven, Octavia my sister, Jasper, Harper, and Monty." He told Miller after he closed the door behind him. Miller's eyes landed on Monty and they stayed for a moment before he looked away and his cheeks seemed to flush. Bellamy looked over to Monty and saw that he was also a little flushed. Hm, he had known they both liked guys, Monty from O and Miller had admitted it to him one drunken night. He just hadn't thought about it much. But he was sure that if his sister noticed she would be attempting to match make immediately.

After introductions were done they all grabbed a drink and turned music on, Jasper and Murphy sat down on the couch and turned on the PlayStation and immediately became engulfed in one of his shooter games. The trash talking was started in earnest and he ended up sitting around the table with all the ladies and Lincoln as they played a game of cards. Miller and Monty had started talking near the island in the kitchen and hadn't moved much from that area in the last hour or so.

With one final drink of his beer he said, "Why don't we play a drinking game all of us can play?"

"What do you have in mind Blake?" Miller asked him from where he was standing.

"Medusa."

"What is that?" Harper asked.

"You didn't go to any college parties did you?" Clarke smiled at her. "It is a shots game basically, we will all sit around a table and put our heads down not looking at anyone, then someone will say Medusa and you look up and look at someone. If you are looking into someone's eyes you have to grab your shot and get it down faster than the person you are locking eyes with. If you lose you take another shot. It can be a lot of fun."

"I'm down." Jasper said as Murphy shut the PlayStation off, controllers discarded on the small table in front of the couch.

"Sounds fun." Monty added.

"I'm in!" Octavia cheered as Lincoln got up and grabbed the bottles of pucker. Clarke had gone all out and bought all the flavors so they had plenty.

"Well you know I'm always down for this game." Raven laughed.

Everyone gathered around the table as Clarke started to pour out different flavors of shots and gave them to everyone.

After they all had their shots Clarke looked around at everyone and said "Ready?"

With nods from everyone they all bowed their heads. He couldn't hide the smile on his lips as he thought of who he was going to look at, he ran through where everyone was mentally and decided on playing it safe and looking at Murphy for the first time.

"Medusa!" Raven cheered.

Everyone looked up at the same time. He looked at Murphy, Murphy was looking at Raven, Raven was looking at Clarke, and Clarke was looking at Raven. They both smirked before snatching up their shots and downing them. Raven finished first. "Take that!" She laughed and pointed at Clarke who was also laughing.

Bellamy looked around at everyone else. Miller and Monty had looked at each other, Harper had looked at Murphy, Jasper had looked at Monty, and Lincoln and Octavia had looked at each other. Miller won between Monty and him and Octavia won between Lincoln and her. There was so shit talk between all pairs that had looked at each other before the losers had to take their second shot.

No one had been looking at him so he felt fairly safe of not getting too drunk with game day on Sunday.

"Again!" Octavia laughed and everyone followed suit and bowed their heads again. He didn't have time to think of whom to look at when Clarke said, "Medusa!" Because it had been her that had called it out he naturally looked at her only to find her eyes on him.

 _Shit_.

He grabbed up his shot a second too late and ended up finishing after Clarke. She laughed at her win and he was charmed. With a smile and a sigh he picked up his second shot of the night and with the other losers, Murphy and Harper, he took his lose like a man. The game went on like that and more times than not once he was feeling the alcohol he found himself looking to Clarke first. She seemed to look at each person around the table; no one was off limits for her. And she laughed each time she had to drink the loser shot.

They got loud and they got sloppy. There was lots of smack talk all in good fun and they all got to know each other. When finally Octavia broke in and said, "Enough. Lets play Dare or shot instead."

Jasper cheered and clapped his hands together! "Dare! I pick Dare!" He was clearly drunk.

"I guess you get to go first." Monty told him.

"YEEESSSSS!" Jasper shouted and hung off of Harper's shoulder.

"Okay, I get to dare you Jasper, since it was my idea." Octavia told him with a grin. "I dare you to give an _intimate_ massage to someone here that is the same sex as you." Harper giggled and patted his hand on her shoulder. The dare set the tone for dares.

Jasper straightened up as if seriously considering it and then he looked around at the guys that were there. Murphy gave him a kissy face and Monty laughed. "You know you want too." Murphy told him and put his hands on his chest like he was grabbing his own nipples.

"What the hell." Jasper laughed and unsteadily made his way around the table to Murphy and proceeded to give him an 'above the belt' massage. After he was done he looked around at everyone and said, "Okay, Clarke, Dare or Shot?"

"Dare."

He acted like he had to think about it before saying, "I dare you to spin this bottle on the table and take the shirt off of who ever it lands on with your teeth. No hands."

Without hesitation she grabbed the bottle out of Jasper's hand and put it on the table and gave it a quick spin. The bottle spun rapidly in a circle before coming to a stop pointing directly at Bellamy. His eyes widened and he swallowed dryly as Clarke seemed to prowl around the table to him. "You ready for this Bellamy? I'm going to be good at this." She promised. Arranging his chair to face in her direction she knelt before him and lowered her head towards the bottom of his shirt, which also happened to be at his crotch. He watched her movements transfixed by her nearness. The voices of their friends became just background noise as her teeth grabbed a hold of his shirt and started to drag it up his stomach.

He felt the puff of breath come out from between her lips and blow across his highly sensitive skin. She rested her hands on his legs as she got higher. When she reached the collar area she seemed to realize how impossible the task was going about it the way she started so she let go of his shirt and it fell back down between them. She laughed, "Well that didn't work. Lets try this way." She moved to his arm and she grazed his bicep with her bottom lip as her teeth got hold of his sleeve. Then she started to tug down to release his arm. He helped by pulling his arm through the hole. She repeated the process with the other arm and the sensation went straight to his dick.

Biting his lip he held back his groan. Everyone else was still cheering and being generally loud, completely oblivious of his reaction. After his other arm was free she moved to his neckline. He felt her breath on his neck moments before her mouth was on his neck trying to mouth his shirt between her teeth. A light rumble was released low in his throat and he knew she heard it because she hesitated her mouth on his skin for a moment before trying to get his shirt again.

She pulled on it and got stuck on his jaw so she came back down and brought it up and over his jaw, her top lip grazed his jaw and the corner of his mouth and he sucked in a breath. It was like a slow seduction only he knew it was only the dare and that she wasn't trying to seduce him. Clarke pulled it the rest of the way off and what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes was over. She held his shirt in her hand in triumph one hand still resting on his thigh. When her eyes came back to him and she said, "Your turn." He thought she meant it was his turn to take her shirt off before she added, "Dare or shot?" Challenge was clearly written all over her face and in her tone.

This night was going to be the death of him. "Dare." He responded. Go big or go home.

She stood up and circled his chair her finger poised on her lips thinking. She tapped it twice before grinning. "I know. I dare you to dance to a slow song, blindfolded, and you have to guess who you are dancing with."

As far as dares went it was pretty tame. Especially for a group of people that were just out of college, he wasn't sure what he had expected but dancing with someone was not it. "Uh, okay."

"Oh and I get to pick the song." Clarke informed him. She walked over to the I-pod and scrolled through it for the song she wanted. "Wait. Do you have a tie?"

"Yeah, let me go get it." He told her and went to find one of the only tie he owned.

"Ready?" He heard Clarke ask him from behind him after she covered his eyes and tied the tie across them.

 **Clarke**

At the nod of his head she flipped on the song she chose. John Mayer's 'Your body is a wonderland', it was the cheesiest love song she had on her i-pod and she thought it would be funny. She may be a little drunk admittedly and not thinking clearly, but it was the perfect song for Bellamy. As the first few notes came out of the speaker system she watched as Bellamy got a goofy grin on his face. His arms were held out like he was waiting for whoever was going to dance with him.

She quietly motioned the others to get up and help her tease him a little bit. Raven ran her nails down his extended arm as Clarke let the tips of her fingers run up the other arm lightly. Murphy grabbed onto his shoulders and gave them a few massaging squeezes before Bellamy said, "Hey guys, I thought I was supposed to guess who is dancing with me, not touching me." He squirmed a little as her fingers reached his still bare shoulders. Still feather light.

Raven tisked at him, "You're no fun Bellamy."

Octavia grabbed onto Clarke's hand and moved her in front of Bellamy then she gave her a light push into his arms as the song got to 'One mile to everything-'. She held in her instinctive drunken laugh as Bellamy's arms closed around her.

"Hmm," he hummed as he dipped his head down to smell her hair. His hands ran down her back and stopped at the curve of her back. "Female." He informed her and she held back her response as Murphy laughed from his now seated position.

"Good job detective." Lincoln laughed along with Murphy. "There are a few here, including your sister so watch you hands." Octavia laughed at that and then covered her mouth to silence the sound.

"Nope, she is not the one in my arms." He pulled her closer and she felt a warm spread into her core. Maybe this wasn't her best-drunken idea. "I know females." He told her as his hands dipped down to her ass before heading back up her back.

Jasper and Monty burst into uncontrollable laughter at his comment and she watched as a smirk curved his smug lips.

"Come on guess." Murphy cried as he took another shot. "Pansy."

As the second chorus started his hands went from brushing the ends of her curls to run down her back again and then up her sides. His thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts as he leaned into her neck and whispered, "Clarke." Almost mouthing it into her skin. But he didn't let her go and he didn't say it loud enough for everyone else to hear. Instead he ran his hands back down her sides and the bursts of heat in her core almost made her moan. Then he pulled her against him fully and she could feel her affect on him pressed against her stomach. Oh god, totally not her best-drunken idea. She would regret this in the morning.

She stayed in his arms as the song went on and their friends became a noise that she no longer heard. She was lost in his touch and then he lifted his head as the song ended and said loudly, "Raven. It's Raven in my arms." It was like a splash of cold water as he took off his blindfold and his eyes met hers. A slight smile was on his face like he was embarrassed for guessing the wrong name, had she heard him wrong? Had it been in her head?

She forced a laugh and backed up. "Wrong! Now take your shot."

He swaggered over to the table and she tried to compose herself while his back was turned. Then she followed him and took her place across from him. The lust in her didn't go away and she needed to chase it with something stronger. She grabbed her shot and took it and followed it quickly by another.

"Who's next?" Bellamy said after he took he shot. His gaze passed over her and landed on Jasper. "It looks like it's your turn." He pointed at him.

* * *

 **A/N ~ Sorry so long between updates. I had this half done and then my other half and myself decided that it was past time that we got married... so we had a wedding and got married and all that fun planning stuff in about a month. Whew! I was super busy with that stuff so this went on the back burner for a while. So sorry! Really hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
